


Battlefield

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I would hope that you had enough faith to know that I would never betray you.” </p><p>After Emma accuses August of working for Regina, a hurt August chases after her. Their first kiss turns into more than just a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently in my head canon, August is an extremely generous lover.

“I would hope that you had enough faith to know that I would never betray you.”  
  
She couldn’t be serious about any of this? Not after he agreed to keep her secret about Mary Margaret escaping. Not after they’d spend the past few weeks becoming friends. Surely she had some idea about how he felt about her?  
  
“Why should I? How do I know you’re not lying about this? About everything?”  
  
“I’m not a liar.”  
  
“That’s exactly what a liar would say.”  
  
August watches as she leaves, too shocked to say anything else. She’d wounded him just now. Sure, he hadn’t lived his life the way he should have, but he had never once lied to her. Everything he did was for her. He could never betray her like that.  
  
And she needed to know that since she clearly had no fucking clue.  
  
“Emma, wait!”  
  
August rushes after her, slowed down by his damn leg.  
  
“Please!”  
  
He catches her before she can exit the stairwell towards the diner and grabs her by the arm.  
  
“August, I’m not in the mood for more of your lie-“  
  
August quickly covers her mouth with his own, loosening his grip on her arm. Emma doesn’t respond at first, but then she kisses him back, for a moment, before pulling away from him.  
  
“No-“  
  
August kisses her again, his hands moving to cup her face in his hands. He breaks the kiss long enough to whisper ‘please’ and then kisses her again.  
  
Emma fights him for a moment but then she’s tugging him by the shirt and pulling him against her, kissing him fiercely, her tongue desperately seeking out his.  
  
August backs her up slowly until her body hits the wall behind them and yanks the tie out of her ponytail, letting her hair go free. He pulls away from her and moves his fingers into her hair. He forces her to make eye contact with him.  
  
“I would never do anything to hurt you, do you understand?”  
  
Before she can answer, he’s kissing her again.  
  
Emma wraps her arms around his neck and presses her body against his, pushing him in the direction of the staircase.  
  
August moves his hands down her sides and then cups both hands underneath her ass, pulling her onto him.  
  
She wraps her legs around his torso and bites his lower lip before moving her lips to his collar bone. Keeping one arm locked around him, she moves her free hand between their bodies to start unbuckling his belt.  
  
“Damn it, Emma,” August growls, grabbing onto the railing with one hand so he can carry her and climb the stairs at the same time. He’s grateful there are only two floors to Granny’s. Any more and they wouldn’t make it to the bedroom.  
  
Before they can reach his room, Emma’s fingers manage to free him from his boxers, grasping him firmly in her fist.  
  
August groans and shoves her against his door, kissing her. He fumbles for the doorknob and manages to get it open without dropping her. He slams the door behind him with his foot and presses her against his wall, exploring her mouth with his tongue, slowly, while his hand moves into her shirt, cursing the damn thing for being so tight.  
  
“August,” Emma moans, breaking the kiss. She’s desperately trying to free his cock and as hard as he is and as much as he wants her, he’s going to punish her for not believing in him by making her wait.  
  
August grabs both of her hands and holds them up over her head before pressing his knee between her legs, pinning her against the wall.  
  
He stares at her for a moment. Her cheeks are flushed, her chest is heaving as she tries to catch her breath, and her lips are swollen from kissing him. She’s the sexiest thing he’s ever seen and he’s going to take his time with her. No sane man rushes with a woman like this.  
  
Tightening his hold on her wrists, he leans forward and runs his tongue along the side of her neck, eliciting a whimper from her when his tongue reaches a sensitive spot. Pressing his lips to the spot, he begins sucking and lapping at the area with his tongue. Emma squirms beneath him, begging him to touch her, but he ignores her pleas.  
  
August continues to mark her, pleased to know she’ll have to wear a damn turtleneck for at least a week because of him.  
  
When her legs tighten around him and she begins attempting to grind against him with her hips, August removes his lips from her skin and runs his tongue along her collar bone and over the other side of her neck. He finds another sensitive spot, just below her ear and begins to suck and Emma lets out a whimper.  
  
“August, please, stop.”  
  
August pulls away from her.  
  
“If you really want me to, I can. I’ll just let you go and well, you know where the door is. Unless what you really want is for me to keep going.”  
  
Her eyes are closed and she shakes her head.  
  
“No-I just-damn it, August, you know what I want.”  
  
August leans into her so their noses are almost touching.  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
Emma is stubborn, so it takes her a moment, but finally she opens her eyes. She tries to avoid contact with his, but he catches her chin with his hand and makes her look at him.  
  
“Tell me what you want.”  
  
“You know what I want.”  
  
“I want you to tell me.”  
  
Emma closes her eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh.  
  
August moves his lips to her ear, so he can whisper.  
  
“Because there are a lot of things I would like to do to you. Things I’ve wanted to do for weeks. And unless you’re specific, we could be here for days while I try to figure it out. I mean, there are dozens of things I’d like to do with that mouth of yours alone.”  
  
Her breath hitches and he presses a kiss behind her ear.  
  
“And if you’re going to insist on not speaking, I guess I’ll just have to keep that mouth of yours occupied until you’re ready to do so.”  
  
August moves his lips to hers again, using his tongue to slowly coax her lips open. He then takes her bottom lip between his teeth and sucks, lightly, until she moans. He runs his tongue over hers and then kisses her again, slowly.  
  
August keeps kissing her like this, languidly, exploring every inch of her mouth until she goes slack against him, too relaxed to do anything else.  
  
Putting more force into the kiss, August lightly runs his hand over her hips, trailing his fingers up her body before cupping one of her breasts. He kneads the perfect mound over her sweater, his cock growing hard again. He’s itching to be inside of her, but he wants her to beg for it first.  
  
August breaks the kiss, going for her neck again.  
  
Emma moans and he can feel her fighting against him again.  
  
“Just-fuck August. Just fuck me already.”  
  
August smirks and releases her wrists.  
  
“All you had to do was ask, Sheriff,” he teases, placing both hands on either side of her and leaning in to kiss her again; desperately this time.  
  
Emma pushes him away from her, her feet landing on the floor with a small thud. She tries to push him towards the bed but he thrusts her against the wall again, forcing her legs apart with his knee. He presses his thigh against her and she’s so desperate for him she begins to rub against it as he works to free her of her jeans.  
  
“Minx,” he grunts and she bites his lower lip before kissing him again.  
  
He tugs on her jeans, getting them only to her mid-thigh before his fingers push aside the fabric of her panties to find her wet and ready for him. August groans. Good God, she’s slick. He presses his thumb against her nub and teases her opening with two fingers. He does this until she calls his name and then slips his fingers inside of her, pumping away.  
  
He grabs her hair in his other hand and crushes her lips against his.  
  
Emma grabs his shirt, pulling him closer.  
  
August pulls his fingers out of her and breaks the kiss, turning her away from him and pressing her chest against the wall. He slips his fingers back between her legs, teasing her.  
  
“August, please,” she whimpers, her fingers clawing at the wall.  
  
August presses his fingers against her, exploring until he finds the spot that makes her curse and focuses his attention on it, moving in quick circles. A moment later her body freezes and she calls out his name, shuddering as she finished.  
  
He pulls his hand away and it’s coated in her fluids. The room smells like her and it’s the sexiest thing. He wonders if she tastes as good as she smells.  
  
Only one way to find out.  
  
Pushing her towards his desk and kissing her, August helps her kick her way out of her jeans.  
  
Once she’s free of them, he rips off her panties and when she protests, he cuts her off.  
  
“I’ll fucking buy you new ones, get that damn thing off,” he tells her, wanting to see all of her.  
  
He stands back and admires Emma as she strips for him.  
  
First the damn jacket, then the shirt, and of course she’s wearing that damn tank top underneath it all.  
  
When the bra finally comes off, August kicks off his shoes and tugs his belt off, biting his lower lip.  
  
He moves towards her and pushes everything off of his desk, save his typewriter, which he just pushes off to the corner.  
  
“Lie back.”  
  
He places his hand over her breasts, helping her back. Once she’s spread out for him, his eyes roam over her, taking in every inch of her that he can before he lowers his mouth to her belly button. He kisses her flesh, trailing his hands over her thighs.  
  
Emma grips the edges of his desk, her back arched towards him.  
  
August runs his tongue along the inside of her thighs before burying himself between her legs. He takes in the scent of her and it’s more heavenly than he thought at first. He’s sick of waiting, so he doesn’t waste any time lapping at her, cleaning up the mess he made earlier with his tongue.  
  
And she does taste even better than she smells.  
  
August is so caught up in her; he doesn’t hear how loud she’s being. Her breathing is labored and she’s whimpering, crying out his name, begging him to let her come again.  
  
He slips his fingers back inside of her, opening her up so he can push his tongue in as well. He reaches up to stroke her clit and her fingers move into his hair.  
  
“Yes, August, right-oh God,” she moans, biting her lip.  
  
He could spend the entire day eating her pussy but his cock is aching and he needs to be inside of her now.  
  
August pulls away from her and grabs her by the waist, picking her up. He carries her over to his bed and throws her down, tugging his shirt off and throwing it on the ground. He reaches for a rubber and frees his cock. He doesn’t even bother taking off his pants, he just pushes them down far enough to push into her.  
  
Emma cries out, her nails digging into his back.  
  
He fucks her without abandon. He’s been dying to do this ever since the night he met her and it’s been worth the wait. Her muscles clench around him and she comes, but he keeps fucking her. He’s nowhere near ready to finish with her.  
  
He leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth. He runs his tongue along the tip before sucking, speeding up his thrusts.  
  
“August…please…I….I can’t anymore….”  
  
She claws him again, screaming his name as an orgasm takes her over again.  
  
August pulls out of her and she sighs in relief, but he turns her over, pulls her by the waist, and enters her from behind. Gathering her hair on his fist, he pulls her head back so he can attack her neck and he fucks her hard, pounding into her with every bit of strength he has left.  
  
“August, oh God,” she gasps.  
  
“Yeah, I know, no one’s ever fucked you properly until now.”  
  
Emma shakes her head to agree with him and cries out again.  
  
August grips her hips, leaving her skin white where he holds her. He thrusts into her a few more times before he can’t hold back anymore and he bites her shoulder, spilling into the condom.  
  
“Fuck, Emma,” he groans, pulling out of her and letting her roll onto her back.  
  
Emma lies back, trying to catch her breath. Her skin is covered in a thick sheen of sweet and her hair is a mess. Her cheeks are pink and he can see bruises forming on her hips and hickey’s already appearing on her neck.  
  
She moves a hand up to her chest, gazing up at him.  
  
“August-“  
  
He pushes off the bed and tucks himself back into his jeans. Running a hand through his hair he stares down at her.  
  
“Are you ready to apologize now?”  
  
“I don’t kn-”  
  
He grabs her clothes and throws them at her.  
  
“Then get your clothes on and get the fuck out of my room. You can come back when you have something to say to me that sounds like an apology.”  
  
He turns and heads into the bathroom, slamming the door closed and locking it, leaving behind a very speechless Emma.


End file.
